Lucy's depression
by soma1548
Summary: Lucy's mothers death day comes and nobody notices the girl sulking not even the boy Lucy loves Natsu! Lucy decides to end it! Natsu being the dense idiot doesn't realize till the last moment! whatll happen?


As Lucy walked away from the noisy guild she listened to her small,quiet footsteps on the cold hard ground. Lucy walked into her dark home while fishing off her coat heading to bed to go to sleep to get away from life. Lucy was horribly depressed and the reason was it was her mom's day of death. Nobody had even noticed the blonde celestial wizard sulking today in the guild casually drinking a milkshake. Not even Natsu had noticed her and that was the thing that had depressed her the most.  
Lucy loved the dense baka oblivious to when she defiantly needed someone. All day he had just hung out with Gray and Erza talking about some request on the board that one of them wanted to take,but none of the three could decide who deserved it. Of course there was the usual bickering between the fire and ice mage and 'the great'  
Erza stopped them yelling at them and threatening them. Lucy couldn't help but laugh at all of them as they got into a bar fight as Cana yelled at them for even coming close to her booze. Master just stood there and laughed at them while muttering something under his breath. So the usual at the rowdy guild. Finally,Gajeel yelled at all of them telling them to shut their fat mouths before he sealed them with his iron.

Levy then yelled at him for being so rude,but couldn't help but laugh at the image that popped into her head as Natsu,Gray,and Erza running around clutching their lips,even Lucy had the energy to laugh at the image. Of course Natsu yelled at Gajeel which only started more bar fighting and Cana screaming at them to get away from her beer. Lucy only looked past them and finally decided she had enough of the guilds rowdiness and left. Only as she had walked out had she received some recognition from the Fire Brain. "Hey Luce where are you going? Don't you wanna see me beat the crap out of Ice Princess!" Natsu asked grinning as Gray tackled him from behind. Lucy only gave a sad smile and shook her head slightly before walking out. Leaving Natsu and Happy slightly confused. Lucy then crawled into bed and was thankful for no pink haired idiot in her bed or a sleeping cat. Lucy let a few tears slip out as she fell asleep. Before she went asleep she decided that she would visit her mom tomorrow and maybe stay there for a day or two maybe to visit her father too.  
Lucy then fell into a dreamless sleep. As Lucy woke up from her sleep she noticed something in her bed.

Natsu the baka as always climbing into her bed and sleeping with her. Lucy was going to kick the idiot out of the bed before she remembered that she was going to visit her mother and that Natsu would defiantly try to go with her if he figured out her plans and decided to let him sleep. Lucy packed her clothes quietly and left a note for natsu as she slipped out the door door as quietly as possible. "Oi Lucy where are you going?" Lucy turned around to see Erza and felt relief. "Oh just going to visit I'll be gone for a few days possibly but I'll defiantly be back!" Lucy said with a fake cheery voice. "Oh well I'll inform the guild then later on if anybody asks! Have fun to wherever your going!" Erza said smiling and walking off. Lucy actually smiled and walked toward the train station paying the grumpy woman for her ticket and boarded the train. Finally,Lucy got off at the house seeing the family maids came running towards hugging her and letting loose the water works. Lucy fake laughed and walked off into the house remembering every horrible moment she ever spent here.

She smiled as tears leaked down her cheeks and she walked to her father's workroom. Nothing had been moved and Lucy sunk to the floor remembering that her parents weren't here. Her friends hadn't even noticed her for the past few weeks as she sulked around and the dense Natsu was so stupid that he couldn't even see her struggling in life. What was in left in life? The only family she knew and cared for were all dead and her family at Fairy Tail were all too caught up in the fighting and magic to notice something wrong. No one there to convince her. No one cared. What would happen if she just decided that she was done with it would anyone care? No one seemed to care for the moment. Natsu,maybe,if he were to actually look and take a second to realize what was happening may of been sad for a bit but the idiot would only find some new friend to bother.

Happy? Well Happy was almost impossible to get depressed hint his nature and name. Wendy would be fine she would sulk for a bit but then come to her senses that life moved on. Gray? Gray wouldn't care he almost never cared. Juvia?  
Would probably be a little happy considering her 'love rival' was out of the way. Erza? She was too strong to mope around and be sad. Gajeel? He would only be mad because she had made Levy cry. Levy! Levy would be fine! Levy was the only one who had the right to mope around and be sad for a little considering she was the 'bunny girls' bestfriend as Gajeel would say. Everyone would be fine after a month or so they would live on and Lucy would be reunited with her mother and father! How could this not be right? Lucy made up her mind when she get home she'll say goodbye to everyone and leave a note of her plans and then return home where she would end it. End all the suffering. End the pain she had carried around for years!

(Natsu 3rd point of view) Natsu woke up to see that he wasn't on the floor and that Lucy wasn't in the bed and didn't seem that she was in the house. Natsu searched everywhere,but found no trace of the celestial wizard. Natsu then began to worry. What if she was dead. What if she ran away. What if. Natsu stopped rampaging and noticed the piece of paper taped to the fridge addressed to him. 'Don't worry I'm fine I'm just visiting some people I should be back within a couple of days you dont need to worry I'll be fine see ya soon! Love Lucy!'. "Oi Natsu where's Lucy?" Happy asked obviously worried. "Oi she's fine she's just visiting someone should be back in a couple of days!" Natsu said happy now that he knew Lucy was completely fine.

(back to lucy 1st person) Today's my last day at the mansion. I wake up and go to the kitchen and get me some breakfast. I run to the bathroom and search through the cabinet finding my toothpaste and toothbrush. After brushing my teeth,I head down stairs and start to say some goodbyes to the maids. I run outside and visit mom one last time and say my last goodbye. I see a maid and I give her the letter I tell her to only open it after I've left and read it only when the maids are all in the room. With that I give her one last smile and run towards the train station.

I buy me a ticket home and board the train again happy about the plan tonight. Say my last goodbyes to the guild rush home and just do it. I go over the plan over and over again until the train conductor announces that we have arrived. I walk home and throw my stuff in the closet. I rush down to the guild and quietly walk in heading to the bar and asking Mira for a milkshake. "Course sweetie!" she says sweetly and goes off to the back to make it. I wait patiently until I hear "LUCY! YOU'RE BACK I MISSED YOU!" and getting trampled by Levy."Levy Chan I missed you too!" I say smiling seeing how glad she is I'm back and remembering how much it's going to hurt her to see that I've gone. I smile sadly as I think of that and Levy catches it."Lucy chan is something wrong?" Levy says concerned sitting by me. "Of course it's just been a rough couple of weeks for me!" I say sadly finally deciding that I might actually get to let out my feelings. "Why what's wrong? Lu Chan was it that idiot Natsu? NATSU GET YOUR BUTT OVER FOR WHATEVER YOU DID TO POOR-" I cut off Levy laughing seeing as she really does care. "Oi it's not that dense idiot's fault!" I say laughing. "Then what is it Lu Chan? Did I do something? LUCY I'M SO SORRY!" Levy screams as she starts getting teary eyed. "No no Levy Chan I was just upset because my mother passed away just a couple a days ago 15 years ago (A/N I Don't really know if that's the actual number just bare with me!) it's not your fault!" I say with tears finally falling as I see how much Levy will hurt after I go.

"OH LU CHAN IM SOOOO SORRY I HAD NO IDEA!" Levy says pulling me into a hug,crushing me,making me cry harder. "Please Levy were causing a scene," I say as she lets go of me. "I'm sorry!" she says still crying as well as me. "LUCY YOU'RE BACK!" Natsu comes knocking me off my chair tackling me in a hug much like Levy. "Oi Natsu I told you I would didn't I?" I say smirking. "Course Luce!" Natsu says sitting on the floor. "Hey Luce why are you crying did I hurt you I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"  
Natsu says immediately apologizing. "Oi Natsu leave Lucy Chan alone! She needs to be with her bestfriend Levy so that way I can help her through this!" Levy says as she smiles proudly giving herself the title of bestfriend which she was. "Why what's wrong Luce?" Natsu asks concerned. "It's fine Natsu I better get going!" I say as I leave I cal out bye to everybody and give an extra bye to Levy and Natsu. "BYE LUCE!" I hear the two mages yell.

(Natsu 1st point of view sorry i keep changing it!)  
Lucy just left the guild I wonder what was wrong she was crying and she wouldn't tell me why! I wonder if I did something. "NATSU GET THE PHONE WHILE I RUN OUT K?" I hear MIra yell at me. "SURE MIRA!" I say really loudly. I ran over to the phone and pick it up. "Hello! Mira left what do you need and I'll try my best to help!"  
I say cheerfully. "Is this the guild Lucy joined?" The person asked frantically. "Yes what's wrong ma'am? I ask concerned what happened. "YOU HAVE TO STOP HER! SHE'S GOING TO TRY-SHE'S GOING TO-SHE'S GOING TO-SHE'S GOING TO HURT HERSELF!" I stare wide eyed at the phone. Lucy? Hurt herself? I slam the phone and grab Wendy as I run out the door towards Lucy's house! "OI NATSU WHAT'S THE DEAL?" Wendy screams at me! "IT'S LUCY!" I scream back challenging her to try and slow me down. Wendy then stops asking questions and then gets the message to shut up and just follow. As we arrive at her doorstep I knock on the door frantically! "Lucy open the door NOW!" I say banging on the door. There's no answer.

"Lucy I'm busting down this door if you don't answer me!" I say loudly. After waiting 5 seconds I burn down the door. As we run inside I tell Wendy to find Lucy. "Lucy please were not mad we just want you to be okay please answer us!" I yell after searching her house and finding nothing. "LUCY!" I yell again as I fall to the floor. Where is she had we not made it in time? Had she already done it? Finally after searching another 5 minutes and nothing there I sit down and think. HER SCENT! I picked it up outside near 1/2 a mile from here. I immediately run out the door and follow it to see Lucy standing at the end of a cliff that dropped off 2,000 feet. No she's going to! Lucy then begins leaning forward and I run and grab her whether or not we went off the cliff I didn't care she had to be safe either that or I died with her!

I hold onto her as tight as I can letting tears fall out of my eyes. "You IDIOT!" I scream at her. "You can't just go trying to die on everybody when EVERYBODY needs you,you baka I need you I love you Lucy! How can I be so useless as to not even notice that something was wrong with you! You IDIOT don't ever do that AGAIN! Do you have any idea how scared I was I thought I LOST you I thought I was so useless I couldn't even save you from yourself!" I put my fore head onto hers. "I'm sorry Natsu I didn't mean to cause this!" Lucy screams bawling into my shirt I sit up and put her into my lap. "Shhhh it's all right! Everybody loses control at one point! Everybody feels forgotten and unloved! But Lucy the entire guild loves you! Even Ice Princess and Gajeel! Especially me! Lucy do you have any idea how scared I was I thought I hadn't made it in time! I say looking down at her. "I've been such a baka Natsu I'm sorry I thought nobody noticed how upset I was over my mom and dad! I'm sorry I've made such a worthless mess please forgive me!" Lucy screams as she holds onto me even tighter. "Hey there's no need for apologizing just promise me no more of this! Please I couldn't bear it...I couldn't bear it if I lost you! I say holding her closer to me. "Thank you Natsu! I love you!" Lucy screams at me crying even harder. "I love you too Luce but let's go home this place is depressing!" I say getting up and holding my hand out. "Or would you rather have your boyfriend carry you?" I say smirking. "WAH? Who's my boyfriend!?" Lucy screams. "Me idiot I assumed I was at least!" I say looking down at her. "Alright then carry me please?" she says in a tiny whisper. "Of course I always will Luce I'll always help you up no matter what happens were nakama! We stay together till the end which is no where near right?" I ask putting Lucy on my back. "Defiantly Natsu! No dying for you or me!" she says as she slowly falls asleep on my back as we head home.

A/N Okay I have a couple things to apologize for! Sorry for people reading my other story this idea was in my idea for SO long and i couldnt help myself!  
2. okay there are A LOT of grammer mistakes in here and I realize that but I'm not in a very grade im still reviewing the basics! so yes i know my grammer was horrible you dont have to tell me ive already been told!  
3.i just recently started watching fairy tail which i DONT own! so im horribly sorry for any mistakes that arent correct with the anime! im only on episode 30 but I LOVED this pairing and the anime so I decided to take a shot at it so yes im sorry for that too!  
4 PLEASE tell me if this story was difficult to understand because ive read SO many stories that had an AMAZING plot but the writer just couldnt write it out well so please tell me if ANYBODY had ANY trouble reading it! but please nicely! So this is totally off topic but whos excited for the new season coming out? Ive heard its suppose to come next year in october im excited im already hooked on the anime! so please tell me how this is and how horrible it is i wont be offended just tell me what needs to be changed and ill try my best in my next attempt thanks for anybody that gave this story a chance remember that reviews are lovely even if they are criticism its important that i get that!


End file.
